O País das Sombras
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: "Oito anos depois da sua primeira visita. Dois anos depois de ser jogada pela segunda vez para apodrecer no sanatório Rutledge, ela volta. E Alice quer vingança contra sua traidora. Fazendo aliados improváveis e mais assustadora do que nunca, Alice parte em busca da sua vingança. E a verdadeira guerra no País das Maravilhas terá inicio."
1. O começo do fim

Alice no País das Maravilhas não me pertence.

Alguns personagens dessa história são de minha total autoria e criação.

**.**

**O País das Sombras**

**.**

Capitulo 01 – **O Começo do Fim**

Estava escuro. Estava frio. E meus dedos estavam cobertos por alguma coisa líquida.

Sangue concerteza.

O cadáver morto na minha frente não era mais interessante do que era antes deu matá-lo, o vigiando do portão do castelo já estava pálido e os lábios escuros, quase tão negros quando a cor dos meus cabelos, mas nem tanto. Nada se compara ao negro dos meus cabelos e dos meus olhos; dizia minha mãe.

Passei por cima dele pisando sobre seu peito. Estava livre. Depois de malditos oito anos presa nesse lugar escuro e úmido eu podia olhar para o céu novamente, seu tom era vermelho e não tinha nada melhor para combinar com a cor das minhas roupas ensangüentadas sem não o rubro do céu. Sorri.

Meus paços faziam um barulho oco e seco apesar da rua úmida a qual eu me encaminhava, deixando o sanatório Rutledge para trás. Precisava encontrar Angus, precisava _voltar_...

Observei as paredes feias e desbotadas do Orfanato Victorian, não havia mudado se quer uma folha. Entrei sem parar se quer uma vez, meus pés descalços deixavam pegadas vermelhadas pelo chão, como o rastro de um animal ferido. Subi as escadas e parei em frente a sua porta. Só precisava entrar, e ele me levaria de volta.

Empurrei a porta, senti falta da faca a qual tinha me habituado a segurar em Rutledge, mas a perdi no corpo do guarda. Angus Bumby se virou, a única luz da sala era a do abajur ao lado da sua mesa, que deixava as coisas num horripilante tom de alaranjado. Assim que viu meus movimentos, o doutor arregalou os olhos que não podiam expressar mais pânico. Sorri internamente, ele se lembrava de mim. _É claro que ele se lembrava_.

_A-Alice? O-O que você... – Ele não terminou a frase, ficou me olhando como se eu fosse algum tipo de fantasma, talvez eu fosse. Angus esbarrou na sua própria mesa de mogno me olhando em total desespero, não era pra menos, se fosse eu que tivesse me jogado de novo para apodrecer o restante da vida no sanatório, _pela segunda vez_, ficaria muito assustada ao descobrir que a psicótica Alice tinha voltado. Senti vontade de rir.

E quem foi que disse que o desespero não é hilário?

_Quero que me leve de volta. – Tentei parecer suave. Tremendo tanto como estava, ele não me ouviria. Mesmo assim sacudiu a cabeça sem entender. – Ao País das Maravilhas, quero voltar.

_M-Mas por quê? – Fechei as mãos de novo sentindo saudade da faca. Merda.

_Não importa. Não o matarei se me levar, o que acha? – Ele pareceu entender aquilo como uma saída, como se eu fosse o próprio ceifeiro o oferecendo um jeito de adiar a morte; que seja. Me deitei no sofá ao qual tinha já me deitado algumas vezes na companhia daquele mesmo homem, uma época em que eu acreditava no bom e estava começando a entender o que era felicidade. _Pro inferno com felicidade_!

Ele veio devagar e bem hesitante, mas eu esperei. Tinha já esperado por tanto tempo, poderia esperar um pouco mais.

O relógio começou a se mover de um lado para o outro atraindo mais do que toda a minha atenção. Me concentrei no branco do seu fundo e no estilo de seus números, os ponteiros que marcavam as uma da manhã e no movimento constante de direita esquerda, direita esquerda.

Direita. Esquerda. Direita. Esquerda. Direi... Minha visão nublou, e tudo ficou preto.

Estava escuro. De novo. Mas a escuridão já não me incomoda há muito tempo.

A floresta aos poucos surgiu em meu campo de visão, as árvores baixas que não deixavam praticamente luz nenhuma entrar. A grama baixa e úmida e um grande buraco de coelho atrás de mim. Antes eu entrava por ali, até descobrir que fecharam a passagem. As luzes projetadas pelas sombras das folhas das árvores era familiar, o som do vento e o barulho agudo de uma coruja ao longe. Respirei o ar do ambiente sorrindo.

Estava de volta. Depois de tanto tempo estava mesmo de volta.

Abri os olhos repassando em minha mente as imagens do incêndio, da casa em chamas. Em seguida da floresta, do gato e do chapeleiro. Depois fogo. Sangue e escuridão. Fui trancada numa masmorra para morrer, todos que conhecia tinham sido mortos ou algo ainda pior do que isso. A terra começou a morrer, e de repente, o País das Maravilhas não era mais tão maravilhoso assim... Dessa vez eu não tinha medo do escuro. O som das árvores não me assusta e a imagem de seu rosto pintado é só mais um retrato que guardo na frente do meu cérebro bem atrás dos olhos.

A rainha vermelha. Sentada em seu trono, a pele das mãos em carne viva e o olhar maligno me olhando por cima enquanto sangue escorria de todo meu corpo até eu me sentir vazia.

Eu jurei que me vingaria. E dessa vez, ela não escapará do seu destino.

Vou matar a Rainha de Copas.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Alice no País das Maravilhas, ou não..._

_Amo demais Alice, e agora (do nada) decidi escrever a fic, cheia de mistério e terror mas garanto romance_

_Espero que vocês gostem de ler tanto quanto eu de escrevê-la_

_Deixem reviews porfavor!_

_Beijos_

_Light_


	2. O Gato e o Homem de Cartola

Alice no País das Maravilhas não me pertence.

Alguns personagens dessa história são de minha total autoria e criação.

**.**

**Mundo das Sombras**

**.**

Capitulo 02 – **O Gato e o Homem de Cartola**

Não esperei até que o Gato me encontrasse, ele sempre me encontrava.

Comecei a caminhar pela floresta no meio da noite, o vento parou e de repente o cheiro de medo do ar foi substituído pelo fedor de podridão. Eu não tinha certeza de há quanto tempo estava andando, mas sabia que não tinha me desviado da rota, estava a caminho da Floresta de Cogumelos. E a única suspeita que eu tinha pelo motivo daquele odor horrível devia estar lá.

E eu não estava errada. As árvores sumiram do meu campo de visão quase como se estivessem se encolhendo por causa do fedor, e agora cogumelos gigantescos ocupavam seu lugar. Mas não era a visão dos cogumelos que chamava a atenção, suas cores multicoloridas e altura não era nada comparado ao mar de mortos à frente.

Refugiados da luta da primeira guerra, os corpos de soldados da Rainha Branca estavam espalhados pelo chão já em um grave estado de decomposição. Dois metros à minha frente o primeiro corpo era de um soldado de ouros, o uniforme antes branco agora estava ensangüentado, os braços e perdas estavam fora do corpo perdidos em algum lugar, ao redor dos seus membros a carne já estava negra e cheia de insetos e parasitas. Os olhos fundos e o nariz coberto por parasitas comedores de carne morta já mostrava a face escaveirada do cadáver.

Desviei o olhar. Não fazia muito tempo eu tinha contribuído para essa chacina. Tinha sido estupidamente enganada pela Rainha de Copas para lutar ao seu lado na guerra e lhe dei a vitória. E o que eu ganhei em troca? Uma faca no estomago.

A Rainha retribuiu minha lealdade com a morte.

Comecei a caminhar por entre os corpos torcendo o nariz, o cheiro podre e as faces cheias de insetos e lagartas eram repugnantes. Mas eu precisava atravessar a floresta, chegar na porte para que do outro lado eu consiga encontrar o caminho para as Planícies de Copas. E o castelo da Rainha tirana. Precisava passar pelos mortos para poder vingá-los.

_Alice? – Uma voz suave e lenta, minguada como um suspiro deixou um bafo gelado na minha nuca. Ele finalmente tinha me encontrado.

Me virei só para encarar aquele dois grandes olhos verdes brilhantes, mas dessa vez o Gato de Chershire não sorria. Ele não era mais O Gato Sorridente, agora era só, Chershire.

_É mesmo você... – Ele deu uma lenta volta ao meu redor me examinando da cabeça aos pés. Se ele pudesse franzir o cenho, tenho certeza de que o teria feito. – Mas que roupas são essas?

Ele examinou meu vestido florido com desgosto. – São do sanatório. – Ele me ignorou. Tudo que não pertencesse ao mundo deles eles ignoram.

_Venha comigo, posso lhe arranjar roupas novas. – Eu não sabia aonde, Chapeleiro costumava fazer vestidos para mim, agora ele estava morto. Eu o matei.

Não falei nada e segui as cores brilhantes do seu pelo rosa e verde cintilante, não era dificil ver Chershire com toda aquela escuridão, não tanto quanto fora da primeira vez, a época em que eu ainda confundia seu sorriso com a lua crescente. Atravessamos o mar de corpos até chegarmos a porte. A luz da noite banhava a madeira escura e bem no meio da ponte uma figura encapuzada nos esperava pacientemente, não pude ver seu rosto, mas pude sentir seus olhos em mim.

_Quem é? – Perguntei enquanto ainda nos aproximávamos.

_Não se preocupe, é tão inimigo da Tirana quanto você. – Chershire desapareceu virando fumaça por um segundo, sua forma tremeluziu na de um gato de pêlo prateado e esguio, listras marrom escuro e os olhos mais finos e amarelos brilhante, seu sorriso por um segundo era feito de presas pontudas e afiadas; depois voltou à forma tremeluzente flutuando no ar despreocupado. – E está aguardando a sua volta há _muito _tempo...

Queria que o Gato dissesse logo quem ele era. Não era novidade a Rainha de Copas ter dezenas de inimigos, mas alguém que estaria disposto a se aliar a mim é inédito. Foi por minha causa que o País das Maravilhas caiu em ruínas; se seus habitantes já desprezam a Tirana, me odeiam ainda mais.

Não estava com medo. Só curiosa.

_Alice, finalmente... – Não reconheci a voz, isso quer dizer que nunca falei com ele antes. O capuz esconde muito bem seu rosto e está alto demais na cabeça. Ele esta usando um chapéu. Senti um estranho vazio no estomago.

_C-Chapeleiro? – Arrisquei. Ele riu.

_Quase. – Suas mãos enluvadas subiram na altura no goro e o puxaram para trás. Não, não era Chapeleiro. Era muito mais novo, a pele bonita e de cor viva ao contrário da minha e os cabelos escuros que tinha reflexos violetas não eram do antigo Chapeleiro. Mas os olhos azuis esverdeados eram exatamente iguais.

Levei um susto ao entender quem ele era.

_Você é o filho do Chapeleiro? – Ele sorriu. Senti algo estranho se remexer no meu estomago.

_Elric Chapeleiro Thomas II. – Ele baixou a longa cartona negra e fez uma profunda referencia, como Chapeleiro costumava fazer à mim no Castelo da Rainha Branca sempre que me via. – Ouvi muitas histórias a seu respeito Alice, espero que possamos conversar, afinal, faz muito tempo desde que espero você aqui.

Assenti e peguei sua mão estendida. Era fria e gélida. Mesmo assim a minha vontade de vomitar por causa do cheiro dos corpos mortos diminuiu. Elric era o filho do Chapeleiro, o filho do qual eu nunca soube que ele tinha. E mesmo apesar das semelhanças físicas, eu sentia que Elric era bem diferente do pai.

Ele era tão mortal quanto eu. A única diferença eram nossas posições no jogo de peões.

**Continua...**


	3. A Falsa Promessa

Alice no País das Maravilhas não me pertence.

Alguns personagens dessa história são de minha total autoria e criação.

**.**

**Mundo das Sombras**

**.**

Capitulo 03 – ** A Falsa Promessa**

Atravessamos a Floresta de Cogumelos, eu não me lembrava bem dali, sempre que passava por ela estava acompanhada. Da primeira vez encontrei a Lagarta lá, depois fui acompanhada pelo Chapeleiro pai de Elric. Tal lembrança fez meu estomago se revirar mais uma vez. Quando me dei conta Elric tinha soltado minha mão e eu estava em frente a um semi-círculo projetado por todos os meus antigos inimigos que um dia eu chamei de amigos.

Ryti, a Rata tinha sua pequena espada de agulha empunhada e me olhava de uma maneira muito feia. Tenho quase certeza de que a esmaguei por baixo de uma das patas do Jaguadarte, ela não parecia bem, mas não estava morta. Os gêmeos não estavam mais ali, tinham sido mortos pelo Valete (atual amante da Rainha de Copas) e no seu lugar o Coelho Louco, Rogger segurava uma xícara de chá quebrada, os pêlos sujos e a orelha direita arrancada pela metade, seu olhar nunca foi tão louco quanto agora. Com exceção dos dois, eu não reconheci os demais presentes.

Atrás de Ryti estava uma garota mais alta que eu, pele morena e a boca era estranhamente larga, do tipo que atravessava seu rosto, como se ele tivesse sido rasgado. Os cabelos eram ruivos e curtos e os olhos eram escuros. Ela era muito magra e segurava um relógio de vidro numa das mãos enquanto descansava confortavelmente uma adaga no colo. Ao seu lado um cachorro de pêlo negro, quase da minha altura, de olhos cinzas penetrantes. Cheio de cicatrizes e uma grande lhe cortava o olho direito, desviei o olhar para Elric que me encarava sem expressão.

_O que é isso? – Eu não estava com medo. Tinha aprendido a muito tempo que medo é só um obstáculo a ser superado na busca pelo que você quer. Ele é uma doença que te paralisa e te domina, no País das Maravilhas eu aprendi a ter medo, mas foi no Sanatório Rutledge que descobri como isso te afeta.

_Eu disse que estava te esperando há bastante tempo. – O tom de voz de Elric era tão frio e inexpressivo quanto o meu. – Mas não disse que ia te oferecer ajuda.

_Então, estão aqui pra quê? Se vingarem de mim? – Senti uma risada de escárnio sair pela minha garganta. Ryti brandiu a agulha mas a menina a segurou antes que ela fizesse qualquer coisa. Eu poderia esmagá-la e dessa vez, teria certeza de que ela estava morta.

_Talvez. – Um garoto ao lado do cachorro. Senti um calafrio ao olhar para ele. Sua pele era tão branca quanto a minha e os olhos pretos e fundos, a boca era arroxeada como se ele estivesse com muito frio e usava um terno preto que acentuava a brancura da sua pele. Os cabelos prateados da cor da lua me fizeram ver os longos frios brancos da Rainha Branca. – Isso vai depender da sua resposta.

Sorri débil. – Que resposta?

_Você não é burra e sabia que se voltasse seria caçada por todo submundo, não há ninguém aqui que não queira vê-la morta e esquartejada. – Elric fez uma pausa, ele não desviara o olhar do meu nem por um segundo. – Além disso, muito provavelmente você seria morta. Então por que voltar Alice?

Talvez eles pensassem que eu fosse demorar para responder. Mas apenas lhes ofereci meu olhar ganancioso possível e disse antes de lhes virar as costas.

_Por eu sei como é o verdadeiro inferno e não quero voltar pra lá. – Comecei a caminhar de volta em direção a floresta sendo seguida pelo olhar amarelo e verde curioso do Gato. – Além disso, não preciso de ajuda. Se quiserem tentar me matar, fiquem livres para tentar.

**...**

_Eu queria ficar ali, queria ficar ali para sempre! _

__Aceita meus termos? – Seus olhos eram negros como carvão e a pele era bronzeada. Era praticamente impossível pensar que ela e a Rainha Branca fossem irmãs._

_Acenei com a cabeça. Se precisava trair a Rainha Branca para permanecer ali então eu faria isso. Não podia mais voltar para o sanatório, e nem para o orfanato. Ter meu corpo dilacerado por experiências e minha mente vasculhada por mera curiosidade de um homem era a morte. Passei anos servindo de rato de laboratório para ambos, ninguém poderia me negar à liberdade!_

_O sorriso malicioso dela se alastrou por grande parte do seu rosto. Apesar da aparência jovem, ela era velha. Mais velha do que qualquer pessoa que eu tenha conhecido._

__Pois bem Alice. Amanhã partiremos a guerra. E se cumprir devidamente com sua parte do acordo, terá permissão de ficar aqui... Para sempre. _

_Simplesmente pensar na possibilidade de ficar no País das Maravilhas para sempre era excitante. Finalmente; finalmente eu seria livre. Seria feliz! Depois de todo o sofrimento poderei ser feliz de novo ali, num lugar onde nada é por acaso e tudo é tão fantástico! Sorri, um sorriso maior do que qualquer outro. Eu julgara mal a Rainha. No momento em que a Rainha Branca se recusou a me ajudar foi ela quem me estendeu a mão, mesmo depois deu tê-la destronado. _

_Aparentemente eu a tinha julgado mal. E lá estava ela, tão linda de seu jeito macabro a me oferecer tudo que eu mais queria em troca da minha simples lealdade. _

__Obrigado! – Ela sorriu doce. _

__Vá descansar Alice, amanhã minha irmã finalmente vai ser desmascarada e nós duas retomaremos o submundo! Será lindo._

_Meu sorriso aumentou e eu assenti, finalmente tinha a esperança de viver para sempre ali._

__Será lindo. – Repeti suas palavras e depois sai. Nunca estive tão feliz._

_Era quase a mesma sensação de estar visitando o país das maravilhas pela primeira vez, onde tudo é novo e interessante. Afinal, as coisas ali nunca deixam de ser interessantes! E eu teria a eternidade para me acostumar com isso. Só precisava montar no Jaguadarte amanhã, se mostrasse minha lealdade a Rainha de Copas teria tudo._

_Nunca me senti tão grata na vida._

**Continua...**


	4. Carnov, a Espada de Copas

Alice no País das Maravilhas não me pertence.

Alguns personagens dessa história são de minha total autoria e criação.

**.**

**Mundo das Sombras**

**.**

Capitulo 04 – **Carnov, a Espada de Copas**

_O céu estava escuro, no lado Oeste onde o castelo da Rainha de Copas se encontrava não era algo incomum, ali por algum motivo o tempo sempre era ruim. No entanto, mesmo depois de atravessar o Grande Rio e grande parte da Floresta Negra o tempo apenas pesava mais. Como se o próprio País das Maravilhas pressentisse a batalha que iria se seguir._

_Era a segunda vez que as duas rainhas iriam se enfrentar. E dessa vez, eu estava no time oposto. Senti um aperto no coração._

_Não queria ter de lutar contra meus amigos, não queria traí-los. Minha lealdade no entanto não era a questão, e sim minha liberdade. Só a Rainha de Copas poderia fazer com que eu pertencesse ao País das Maravilhas para sempre; a própria Rainha Branca tinha me dito isso; então como eu poderia não ajudá-la se ela estava sendo tão boa comigo mesmo depois deu tê-la derrotado e a jogado nas profundezas do submundo?_

_As árvores foram diminuindo. Os sons de metal aumentaram. E logo eu estava ali pela segunda fez, o destruído Salão do Julgamento daria lugar a outra batalha que definiria o futuro do País. Cerca de cinqüenta metros à frente, a Rainha Branca trajada em um traje de batalha de prata estava montada sobre o cavalo._

_Ela me dirigiu um olhar significativo, mas eu não sabia o que queria dizer; nunca fui boa em interpretar emoções, só podia estipular que estava decepcionada comigo._

_Pisquei para afastar as lágrimas quando avistei Chapeleiro e meus outros amigos. Ele era o mais dificil de encarar. Me olhava claramente triste e senti como se quisesse pular do cavalo e abraçá-lo, mas senti uma mão sobre meu ombro. Valete._

_Ele sorriu pouco afetado sem me olhar._

__Pronta Alice? Não se preocupe com eles. Foram eles quem traíram você. Não querem realmente você aqui, só a Rainha de Copas lhe ofereceu uma chance, lembra-se?_

_Apertei com mais forca a cela do cavalo e assenti olhando fria para a Rainha Branca que continuava a me lançar olhares que para ela deviam ter zilhões de significados. Só agora eu notava que a Rainha de Copas tinha razão, Miranda tinha um jeito meio irritante e constantemente fazia gestos como se vivesse num mundo particular. Antes eu pensava que era uma peculiaridade sua, mas não. Ela vivia num mundo diferente, mesmo ali no campo de batalha, continuava meiga e fofa como se não estivesse prestes a decapitar algumas cabeças._

__Sim. Eu me lembro. – Ele sorriu me encarando pela primeira vez._

__Nesse caso acho melhor ir logo encontrar Elizabeth, lembre-se do seu papel e da sua recompensa. – Eu odiava o Valete. Com todas as minhas forças. Sabia que ele era o guerreiro de maior confiança do Rei, mas também era o amante da Rainha de Copas e assim que ela se tornou Rainha ele matou o Rei e tomou lugar ao lado de Elizabeth; ao contrário da Rainha, Valete era sempre frio e malicioso ele era brutal e inescrupuloso. Desprezível._

_Bufei irritada descendo do cavalo. – Não precisa me lembrar de nada disso._

_Encontrei a Rainha de Copas no final do exercito ordenando alguma coisa. Quando me viu ela sorriu orgulhosa e fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse me entregando uma espada longa, parecida um pouco com a Espada Vorpal, mas era totalmente negra com rubis vermelhas._

__Vai precisar, esta é a Espada de Copas ou Espada Carnov se preferir. – Observei a lâmina negra. – Ela é a irmã da Espada Vorpal; no entanto, Carnov é a única espada a qual o Jaguadarte se submete, entendeu?_

_Assenti._

__Ótimo! – Ela se virou para dois soldados mais próximos. – ACORDEM O JAGUADARTE! – Eles saíram correndo apressando mas obviamente com medo. A Rainha de Copas se virou pra mim com um sorriso carinhoso e acariciou os fios soltos do meu cabelo. – Fico feliz que esteja do meu lado desta vez Alice, sempre soube que no fim você viria para o lado certo._

__Obrigada Eliza.. Rainha de Copas. – Ela não gostava que ninguém a não ser Valete pronunciasse seu nome. – Quero muito ficar aqui no País das Maravilhas._

_Seu sorriso aumentou e ela me deu um rápido abraço. – E você vai querida! Assim que isso tudo terminar! – Sorri. Não me importava mais estar traindo amigos ou não. Eu teria minha liberdade, poderia viver dentro de meu próprio sonho por toda a eternidade e isso já bastava para que eu enfrentasse quem for._

_Ouvi os ruídos pesados e o chão tremer, ele estava vindo. Elizabeth apertou meu ombro sorrindo confiante e saiu junto com os últimos guardas. Por fim, aquele imenso corpo negro surgiu e seus olhos brilhantes me fitaram por um período curto até ele notar a Espada Carnov nas minhas mãos._

__Alice? Nunca imaginei encontrá-la segurando minha única aliada._

_Ignorei seu tom zombeteiro e ergui a lâmina da Espada com facilidade._

__Curve-se a nós, e se alie mais uma vez ao Exercito Vermelho. – Ele me olhou como se eu fosse petulante demais mas se curvou o suficiente para que eu pudesse escalar seu pescoço e ficar firme sobre seu dorso._

_Ouvi o Coelho anunciar o inicio do combate. As vozes ali, mesmo longe eram nítidas. O Campeão da Rainha Branca dessa vez era o Chapeleiro – meu coração se apertou – e logo depois a Rainha de Copas gritou com satisfação._

__O Jaguadarte... E Alice!_

_O dragão abaixo de mim entendeu sua deixa e se aproximou ruidosamente para o campo de batalha. Lá de cima eu via todos os exércitos como meras formigas, será que era assim que o Jaguadarte os via? Meras formigas? O Coelho pigarreou claramente nervoso._

__M-mas só pode haver u-um campeão._

_A Rainha de Copas sorriu debochada. – Sinta-se a vontade para mandar um deles se retirar._

_Ele olhou para cima tremendo dos pés a cabeça e o Jaguadarte bufou sem dizer nada, eu ainda empunhava a espada Carnov e não lhe dirigia o menor afeto. Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu._

__Tudo bem. Rainha Branca escolha mais um campeão. – Miranda deu um passo a frente. Notei que ela lutava com uma espada comum, a Espada Vorpal estava nas mãos do Chapeleiro._

__Eu vou. – Ela deu alguns passos a frente e ficou ao lado do Chapeleiro._

_Era isso. Eu teria que matar, ambos eles. Precisava derrotá-los para ter minha liberdade._

_O coelho conferiu o relógio e se afastou, fechei os olhos e apreciei a brisa por alguns instantes antes de ouvir sua voz gritar novamente._

__Comecem!_

**Continua...**


	5. A Queda da Rainha Branca

Alice no País das Maravilhas não me pertence.

Alguns personagens dessa história são de minha total autoria e criação.

**.**

**Mundo das Sombras**

**.**

Capitulo 05 – **A Queda da Rainha Branca**

_Eu nunca pensei que poderia lutar lado a lado com o Jaguadarte. Mas ele não pareceu se quer me reconhecer, talvez fosse verdade e ele só reconhece as espadas Vorpal e Carnov._

_Pelo menos da ultima vez que o vi, ele nem se quer se dignou a falar comigo. Dessa vez pelo menos tinha se lembrado de mim. Mas lutar com o Jaguadarte era bem diferente de lutar contra ele. Eu só tinha que conduzi-lo, ele atacava e abocanhava o ar toda vez que o Chapeleiro dava alguma pirueta e saia do seu alcance por pouco. Miranda, ou a Rainha Branca era não inofensiva que nem a consideramos uma ameaça, o Chapeleiro no entanto era mais habilidoso com uma espada do que eu me lembrava._

"_Não é ele. É Vorpal. Ela esta manifestando seu poder, da mesma forma que Carnov faz nesse momento conduzindo você." – Arregalei os olhos e hesitei por um segundo, tempo do qual Chapeleiro se aproveitou de uma breca e deu um longo golpe horizontal na pata dianteira do Jaguadarte que urrou e o empurrou com a calda. – "Garota estúpida! Carnov permite que as nossas mentes se unam e que trabalhemos como um só, posso ouvir seus pensamentos assim como você os meus. Não se assuste tanto com algo tão obvio."_

_Balancei a cabeça. Aquilo não era loucura, era o País das Maravilhas. Estreitei os olhos e compreendi do que o Jaguadarte estava falando. Minha visão estava melhor, mesmo longe eu podia ver como uma águia, meus sentidos mais despertos e eu me sentia dona de uma força e agilidade que tinha certeza não serem minhas. Sorri._

"_É incrível o poder dessa espada. Ela é ainda melhor do que a Espada Vorpal." – Jaguadarte abaixou um pouco a cabeça num movimento rápido para a direita. O Chapeleiro recuou mais eu estava ao alcance e num movimento de precisão perfeita me lancei do corpo grande e esguio do dragão acertando o escudo de Chapeleiro com tanta força que ele se partiu e atirou o homem do chão._

"_Não seja tola. Ambas são irmãs e igualmente fortes. A diferença é que você não pôde usar do poder de Vorpal, e mesmo agora ainda não consegue libertar todo o poder de Carnov."_

"_O que quer dizer?"_

"_Você deve ser digna de intenções, ambas as espadas testam seus portadores e só libertam seu verdadeiro poder para aqueles que se mostram dignos... E você é só uma criança. Além disso, só houve um homem que foi capaz de libertar ambas as espadas."_

_Eu ia acertar o Chapeleiro no peito quando a Rainha Branca se lançou sobre mim. Ao mesmo tempo em que as garras do Jaguadarte passaram zunindo sobre a minha cabeça, eu e Miranda rolamos no chão e minha espada caiu em algum lugar no meio do caminho._

_A Rainha Branca de levantou erguendo a lamina brilhante da sua espada tentando parecer intimidadora, mas seus olhos arregalados mostravam o pânico que ela estava sentindo por dentro._

__Se renda Alice. Eu não quero machucá-la, quero te ajudar._

__Você se recusou a me dar a benção para ficar aqui no País das Maravilhas. – Ela olhou pra baixo como se estivesse pensando num jeito melhor de responder, mas antes que eu pudesse me mover de volta para a batalha ou roubar sua espada e matá-la de uma vez ela voltou a falar com a voz doce e persuasiva de sempre._

__Alice minha querida, entenda. O submundo não é o seu lugar de origem... Sabe que eu amo você, mas não posso lhe dar isso. Por favor, repense._

_Tomei consciência da luta do Jaguadarte contra o Chapeleiro a alguns metros atrás de nós. Já distante os exércitos de ambas as Rainhas já se enfrentavam, mas eu tinha me separado da minha espada. Não sabia o que o dragão estava pensando, nem se quer estava armada. Mas senti uma onda de raiva me invadir e dei um soco em Miranda._

__NÃO OUSE ME DIZER ONDE É OU NÃO O MEU LUGAR! – Gritei._

_Me afastei e vi minha espada caída no chão não muito longe. Toquei no cabo negro da espada e imediatamente os pensamentos de Jaguadarte invadiram minha mente._

"_Suba em mim. A Rainha deu Prudestrudlew ao portador de Vorpal. Só podemos matar em território Branco." – Deixei Miranda para trás e corri até o Jaguadarte que tentou de novo usar as garras enormes para decepar o Chapeleiro mas ele rolou escapando da morte._

_Pulei sem nem pensar duas vezes e logo senti um lombo de escamadas grossas como ferro abaixo de mim._

"_O que é Prudestrudlew?"_

"_É a fruta sagrada da Árvore Branca que fica no pátio central do castelo em meio a água." – Me lembrei de ter visto a estranha árvore no meio de uma fonte gigantesca há muito tempo. – "A Rainha Branca é imortal a menos que derrotada em seu próprio território, por isso ela se ofereceu para a luta apesar de ser insignificante e fraca. A Árvore Branca gera somente um fruto a cada dez anos, ela da o mesmo poder a esse homem."_

"_Quer dizer que a menos que os levemos para longe das Terras de Ninguém eles não morrem?"_

"_Exatamente."_

_Não foi fácil. Mas pela primeira vez eu e Jaguadarte estávamos em uma sintonia perfeita, lutávamos ferozes obrigando os campeões brancos a recuarem cada vez mais. Até que em certo momento já nos encontrávamos em território branco. Percebi isso por a paisagem de repente mudou, o céu clareou e as árvores antes negras e mortas agora eram brancas e fosforescentes._

__Estamos em território branco... – Murmurei._

_Fiquei tempo demais absorta em ver o quanto havíamos nos distanciado do campo de batalha sem perceber que cometi um erro fatal. Dei as costas ao inimigo. Senti um arrepio na nuca e de repente um muro negro erguia-se sobre mim, senti a dor e tudo como se fosse em mim. Chapeleiro tinha acertado em cheio o coração do Jaguadarte. O dragão se pusera na minha frente para me proteger._

"_Jaguadar-"_

"_Garota estúpida! Você é burra?! MATE-OS AGORA!"_

_Saltei por sobre o dragão tentando ignorar a dor pulsante que sentia no peito, era como se eu tivesse recebido a facada também. Miranda estava de costas pra mim imóvel, quase sorri pela minha sorte mas parei._

_Ela estava imóvel; com uma lâmina atravessada na barriga até as costas._

_Atrás de Miranda segurando a Espada Vorpal Chapeleiro a olhava enquanto eu podia ouvir o choro compulsivo da Rainha Branca._

__Por quê? – Ela sussurrou._

__Desculpe-me minha querida... Mas eu amo a Alice. – Miranda murmurou alguma coisa que não pude ouvir em seguida caiu no chão cuspindo sangue. Eu olhei para o Chapeleiro que segurava a lamina suja da espada Vorpal e me olhava calmo._

__Por que você fez isso? – Ele sorriu fracamente._

__Eu sempre te amei minha pequena... Sei que você não ia poder fazer isso, só quero ajudá-la. – Foi só um segundo antes que eu percebi o que Chapeleiro estava prestes a fazer e gritei correndo na sua direção. Mas já era tarde demais._

_Ele empurrou a Espada Vorpal contra o próprio coração e sorriu enquanto eu chorava sobre seu corpo. Eu queria ser livre, queria mais do que tudo. Mas Chapeleiro estava certo, por mais que eu quisesse isso; eu nunca seria capaz de feri-lo._

_Peguei a Espada Vorpal e a arranquei de seu corpo, notei Jaguadarte se levantando com a respiração pesada, não estava morto. Seria necessário mais do que isso para matá-lo é claro. Ouvi sons vindo na nossa direção e logo depois um longo vestido vermelho e preto na minha frente. Elizabeth sorria orgulhosa._

__Oh minha querida você conseguiu! Você realmente conseguiu! – Ela falava como se duvidasse; não podia culpá-la de duvidar de mim. Eu mesma tinha duvidado e ainda o fazia. – Finalmente..._

_Limpei os olhos molhados e sorri para Elizabeth. Pelo menos depois de tudo eu finalmente teria me liberdade._

__Pode me abençoar e permitir que eu fiquei aqui pra sempre agora? – Ela me olhou com ternura e alisou meu cabelo sujo com a ponta dos dedos. Ela não entrara de verdade na batalha mas mesmo assim segurava uma faca do tamanho do meu ante-braço._

__Posso. – Sorri. Senti uma felicidade incalculável me invadir, mas logo depois uma dor. Bem pior do que a que eu sentia no coração por causa da minha ligação com Jaguadarte._

_Meu abdômen ardia. Passei a mão sobre ele e toquei em algo quente e depois na lamina fria da faca de Elizabeth. Ela sorriu e aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido que apertando mais contra a faca, cuspi sangue._

__Mas você achou mesmo que eu ia? – Ela riu. – Você continua a mesma tapada de sempre Alice. – Minha visão ficou embaçada, pude sentir levemente ela se levantar e falar com alguém. A última coisa que ouvi antes de apagar foi "levem-na pra Masmorra e deixem lá, se não mover por causa do ferimento vai morrer de fome. Por mim tanto fez, particularmente só quero que sofra."_

__T-Traidora. – Cuspi mais sangue. As entranhas pegando fogo, minhas mãos sendo sujas pelo meu próprio sangue e logo minhas narinas estavam infladas pelo cheiro de sangue e podridão no ar que sempre se arrastava atrás de Elizabeth. Ela me olhou sobre os ombros e sorriu._

__Você esta morta agora Alice. Aproveite sua liberdade. – Minha cabeça latejou e tudo ficou escuro. E foi naquele instante que o tempo parou._

**Continua...**


	6. Vivendo Medos Reais

Alice no País das Maravilhas não me pertence.

Alguns personagens dessa história são de minha total autoria e criação.

**.**

**O País das Sombras**

**.**

Capitulo 06 - **Vivendo Medos Reais**

Apesar de o lugar que um dia em chamei de "País das Maravilhas" ainda ser o lugar ao qual eu sentia pertencer, ele não era mais o mundo cheio de encantos que tanto me deslumbrava, passava longe disso.

O submundo se tornara o mais próximo de um inferno decadente. Atravessei a Floresta Negra sentindo a todo momento múltiplos olhos amarelados me observarem, aqueles eram os Lobos da Noite, sempre viveram ali, e apesar de terem a fama de assassinos cruéis não mexem com quem não os provoca, e assim em pouco mais de uma noite eu estava nas Terras de Ninguém passando pela entrada decadente de um povoado quase tão deprimente quanto sua entrada.

O vilarejo tinha uma larga rua principal suja e de terra escura e lamacenta. As casas eram tortas em todas as direções desde que não tivessem uma única parede reta e os habitantes eram ainda piores. A grande maioria eram _Wiilins _pessoas altas de pele arroxeada e bocas largas que geralmente atravessam os dois lados do rosto, como se tivessem tentado abrir demais a boca e a pele se rasgou.

A maioria das pessoas nem se quer davam atenção a mim. Passavam de cabeça baixa arrastando alguma coisa ou outra, os olhos redondos e multicoloridos variam os espaços a sua frente mas eles raramente prestão atenção a sua volta. Pelo menos era assim que eu os via agora.

Houve uma época em que os _Wiilins _eram um povo festivo, faziam espetáculos e eram freqüentemente chamados de bobos da corte, adoravam ir ao castelo da Rainha Branca em épocas festivas e faziam dúzias de apresentações com fogo só por diversão.

_Ei você. – Um _Wiilin _alto e corpulento vinha na minha direção. A pele era clara e tinha quase o dobro da minha altura, de forma que para enxergar seu rosto eu tinha que olhar pra cima.

Seus olhos eram grandes e brilhavam como arco-íris.

_Você não é daqui forasteira... Quem é voc- Ele parou de falar assim que ergui o rosto e arregalou os olhos fosforescentes. – Eu conheço você... Alice! Alice!

Ele gritou atraindo a atenção de alguns, porém a maioria das pessoas nos ignoravam. Agora eram um povo triste e decadente. Infelizmente, mais três homens ouviram os berros do cara que se segurava e se aproximaram com olhares maliciosos.

_O que disse _Woldstein? _– Um deles perguntou. Woldstein me sacudiu pelos braços como uma boneca de pano.

_Ela é A Alice!

_Tem certeza? – Outro se aproximou de mim e me examinou coçando o queixo. – Está meio pequena e magra não?

Woldstein balançou a cabeça. – Talvez, mas eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar. É a Alice, tenho certeza! A responsável por toda essa desgraça.

Eles então começaram a discutir sobre minha real identidade e o que fariam comigo, ignorando completamente minha presença. – Se vocês já terminaram a discução sugiro que me solte antes que eu arranque seu braço e me deixem em pez.

Por um minuto eles me encararam estupefatos. Mas logo depois a surpresa em seus olhos se transformou em compreensão, mas para a infelicidade de Woldstein ele não largou meu braço.

_Pra falar desse jeito só pode mesmo ser a Alice. – Um murmurou sorrindo perversamente, talvez pensasse que tal olhar fosse me deixar com medo. Mas eu só pensava em como seria fácil agarrar o machado preso no seu cinto e acertá-lo com aquilo.

Cansei de esperar e me joguei pra frente dobrando o peso do meu corpo sobre Woldstein, no susto ele largou meu braço bem a tempo deu puxá-lo e rodá-lo num ângulo agudo até em baixo, ouvi um "cleck" e ele gritou. Os outros se afastaram assustados enquanto Woldstein urrava de dor segurando o braço que agora estava retorcido num ângulo estranho.

Me preparei para sair dali quando outro deles me agarrou, mas antes que eu pudesse me virar e acertá-lo um terceiro segurou meus punhos. Juntos os outros três me imobilizaram rindo e me olhando de maneira maliciosa. Tentei me soltar várias vezes, mas agora eles me seguravam com muita força. Eu ainda estava magra por causa de passar fome no sanatório e embora ainda soubesse lutar, parte da minha força tinha sido drenada com todo o tempo de caminhada até ali.

_E ela ainda sabe lutar... Pelo visto continua atrevida como sempre. – Senti um arrepio repugnante ao sentir o bafo de um deles perto da minha orelha.

_Mas antes era mais bonita não acham? – Outro apertou minha cintura e lhe dei um chute forte nas pernas. Ele gritou de dor mas depois socou meu estomago e a vontade de vomitar foi tão forte que só não o fiz por que outro agarrou meu cabelo e puxou meu rosto para trás.

_Não tente graçinhas garota! Veja só o que você fez ao nosso lar! Agora que você foi burra o suficiente pra voltar tem que pagar pelos seus crimes, a começar por nos dar alguma diversão não acha? – Rosnei tentando me libertar mais uma vez.

Eles riram. Woldstein pareceu ter se recuperado da dor no braço e veio rápido na minha direção enquanto os outros três prendiam meu tronco, braços e pernas.

_Você vai pagar por isso. – Fechei os olhos e me vi novamente dentro do porão do Sanatório Rutledge; o entrava na sala e colocava seus objetos em cima da mesa fazendo um barulho metálico, agulhas e pequenos martelos, elétrodos e outros utensílios que sua pesquisa tortuosa. Mas antes de começar a me dar choques em diferentes níveis ou me jogar dentro de uma bacia cheia de gelo por horas a fio a fim de saber as minhas respostas cerebrais a circunstancias tão extremas, ele alisava meu rosto.

Sorria com aqueles dentes amarelados tortos que me lembravam os esgotos da cidade e murmurava que eu era especial e outros afins, antes de começar a alisar o restante do meu corpo. Só a mera lembrança disso já era o suficiente para me fazer tremer. Durante semanas eu não conseguia dormir, por que sempre que fechava os olhos me lembrava daquilo, eu não conseguia comer por que tudo tinha o odor pungente daquele homem.

Ele não precisava nem estar perto para me fazer mal, só foi necessário plantar a semente do veneno na minha mente e o restante eu fiz a mim mesma. As torturas físicas de seus testes não eram nada se comparados a tortura psicológica que eu fazia comigo mesma.

Woldstein trouxe todas essas lembranças de volta. Me senti em Londres de novo abandonada num lugar escuro com um homem grotesco e sujo se aproveitando me mim. Eu odiava tanto a sensação de impotência que certas noites me machucava, tentando parecer horrível a seus olhos e ser deixada de lado por ele.

_Até que você não é tão ruim. – Ouvi muito de longe o comentário sádico vindo de Woldstein. Seus amigos riram e disseram alguma coisa.

Senti algo quente nas minhas bochechas e me amaldiçoei profundamente por estar chorando. Mordi a boca do _Wiilin _assim que ele a colocou sobre a minha e o ouvi gritar em seguida o ardor de um tapa queimava minha pele.

_Solta ela. – Tive a impressão de ouvir alguém falar ao longe. – Soltem ela agora! – Os pares de mãos que me seguravam de repente sumiram e eu cai no chão sem o menor amortecimento. Estava de novo impotente e fraca, eu tremia compulsivamente e não conseguia se quer me concentrar no que acontecia a minha volta.

Engoli o vômito e olhei pra cima a tempo de ver a boca escancarada do _Wiilin _que tinha beijado meu ouvido e sussurrado coisas nojentas. Não ouvi seu grito, mas vi a dor na sua expressão quando o osso do seu braço trespassou a carne saindo pra fora, pele sangue e uma bolosa carne vermelha como um açougueiro cortando um corpo.

Woldstein era concerteza o pior, sua língua estava cortava e a boca ainda aberta formando a sinistra imagem de uma tigela de sangue; o pescoço virado num ângulo esquisito e os braços do avesso como um boneco de pano quebrado, alguém ainda tinha pisado em seu rosto e esmagado seu nariz misturando a terra barrenta ao sangue e se misturando a ferida de suas pernas cortadas.

Tentei olhar pra quem tinha feito aquilo tudo, mas não o achei. Logo depois um par me mãos me agarrou pela cintura e tive a terrível sensação de que não adiantara de nada aquele momento de alivio. Até ouvir uma voz suave e verdadeiramente calma perto de mim me pedindo para me acalmar e que tudo estava bem. Olhei para o lado e vi um brilho de olhos azulados misteriosos.

_E-Elric? – Minha voz saiu rouca e quase inaudível. Como se eu tivesse gritado o mais forte possível durante horas, e provavelmente tinha gritado.

Ele me apertou mais forte sustentando o peso de todo o meu corpo e pediu que eu não falasse nada. Juntei o restante das minhas forças e agarrei sua roupa como se dependesse daquilo para viver, e alguns segundos depois ele me envolveu num abraço reconfortante.

**Continua...**


End file.
